


Control

by thingyoudowiththatthing



Category: Supernatural
Genre: F/M, Language, Light Bondage, Oral Sex, Smut, Sub!Dean, Teasing, Vaginal Sex, dom!reader
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-06-23
Updated: 2018-06-23
Packaged: 2019-05-27 06:30:26
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,469
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/15018704
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/thingyoudowiththatthing/pseuds/thingyoudowiththatthing
Summary: MoC!Dean pulls away from the reader and she does what she can to bring him back to her.





	Control

You and Dean needed some time together. Things between you had changed. The mark was gone but the gap between you remained. Dean felt remorse for every harsh word and every rough touch he had directed at you over the last year. You didn’t blame him but he still pulled away. Like he was still afraid he was going to hurt you somehow. Like he was afraid to let go of his composure. Afraid to let go of his control. Afraid that the mark still had a hold on him in some way even though the mark was gone.

You weren’t. You never feared him. Not even at his darkest. He was still Dean. You still trusted him and there was nothing he could ever have done for that to change but he needed to trust himself again. It wasn’t like the two of you didn’t touch or have sex. You did. Off course you did. But it was still like he was walking on egg shells. He was holding back.

Dean was a worrier. He always had been for as long as you had known him but before the mark he had been able to let go of all of that when he was with you. When you had closed the door to his room the rest of the world would melt away and there would only be you. There would only be the sounds of your laughter, moans, cries and flesh slabbing together. There would only be the heat, the emotion and stillness between you. There would only be you. But that had changed and you wanted it back. Not only for the two of you but for Dean.

Tonight you were alone. Tonight you had convinced Sam to take Cas to the movies and stay gone for the evening. You hadn’t told Dean, who were at a supply run at the moment. You wanted tonight to be a surprise and more than that you wanted to be in control. To show him how much you loved him. To show him he didn’t have to be strong all the time. To show him you weren’t going to break. To let him know you were going to take care of him for a change. That you were here and that you weren’t going anywhere.

You heard the door to the bunker and you took one last look in the mirror. You hardly wore any make-up because you knew Dean preferred “the real you.” You remembered how you used to hide behind tons of the stuff back when you first met and how Dean had been the one to make you believe you were beautiful as you were. That you didn’t need any of that. If a man as gorgeous as him could look at you like he look at you, you were enough. He had made you feel beautiful and loved. He had made you believe in yourself and now it was time for you to return the favor.

You ran your hands over your red (Dean’s favorite color on you) dress and through your loose hair one last time before smiling at yourself through the mirror. This was going to work. It had too.

You headed out of your shared room and into the library just as Dean was returning from the kitchen, “hey where is everyb…”

Dean froze and stared at you clearly not expecting the sight that met him. His jaw dropped and his eyes turned a shade darker as his eyes roamed your body. “Are we going somewhere?” he asked carefully and you bit your lip as you shook your head at him still not making a sound.

“So we are alone?” Dean still hadn’t moved and you smiled as you walked up to him and ran your hands up his chest, over his shoulders and around his neck before nodding slowly. Then his lips crashed against yours. Your tongues danced and his hands roamed your body.

You let him have the moment. You let him taste you and feel you and you moaned against his mouth and melted into his touch. Letting him know how much you wanted him, but before his hands could start to wander up your dress you pulled away. Leaving him breathless and confused.

You sent him a wicked grin and stepped just out of his reach, “take off your shirt!” Dean raised a brow. It wasn’t like you to take control like this. You knew he wouldn’t mind but usually he would have to give it to you. “Yes ma ’me” he drawled and his raspy voice sent a chill down your spine. Tonight was going to be fun.

Dean let his jacket and flannel fall to the ground and took a step towards you but you moved one back just as quickly, “the t-shirt too!” you demanded making a grin appear on Dean’s face. “Baby I don’t know what has gotten into you but I like it.”

Your breath quicken partly due to the lust in his voice but also because he obeyed. The mere sight of him even after being together for over 3 years always had that effect on you. He was gorgeous. Pale white skin. Freckles sprayed over his shoulders. Defined muscles even though there was a little softness too him. He looked every part as strong as you knew he was. It took you a few seconds to regain your composer and for you to realize Dean was grinning at you.

He knew you were staring. Hell there was no way he hadn’t noticed. You were practically drooling but you didn’t care. Tonight was about him anyway. You wanted him to know how much you loved him. How much you wanted him. How much you trusted him. You weren’t sure he realized your intentions yet but you knew he was letting you take the lead. He trusted you.

You slowly walked past him. Closely enough for you to feel his body heat and for him to feel yours. Closely enough for him to make a small jolt and you knew he was aching to reach out and touch you but you also knew he had accepted tonight was going to happen on your terms.

You grabbed the cuffs you had hidden in one of the drawers under one of the tables. You turned back around and let them sway from your index finger showing them to him. You grinned and bit your lip as you saw his pupils dilate even further before regaining control of yourself. You took a few steps forward and pressed your palm against his chest forcing him backwards until the back of his knees hit one of the chairs. “Sit!” you ordered and Dean let himself fall down into it.

“Jesus Y/N!!!” he starred up at you as you seductively ran one finger over his chest and shoulder as you walked around the chair. “Don’t speak!” you whispered into his ear as you bend down behind him cuffing his hands behind the chair. You enjoyed how willing he was to obey you. How ready he was to let you take anything you wanted from him and you couldn’t help yourself. You ran your tongue and lips over his shoulder blade, sending a shiver through his body as you nibbled at his neck and suck his earlobe into your mouth gently tugging it with your teeth as you moved away from him.

You backed up making sure to keep your eyes on him as you slowly backed up. Dragging your heels slightly giving him a better view of your legs. As you reached the shelve you turned on your ipod. Letting the playlist you had prepared for tonight start and you broke character and laughed for a few seconds as you saw the gleeful look on Dean’s face as the first notes to Led Zepplin’s Ramble on started playing.

You regained control of yourself and your eyes found his as you slowly made your way back to him putting a little extra sway in your hips as you walked. When you were inches away from him you began dancing. Slowly and sensually as you stripped off your dress. His gaze burned into your skin and you ached to feel his hands on you but tonight wasn’t about you. It was about him.

You knelt down between his legs. Your eyes still locked with his as you began working on his belt. I gotta find the queen of all my dreams you bare registered the music until Dean answered that sentence. The honesty in his words and the adoration behind the lust in his eyes made your heart melt and want even more for tonight to be perfect, “I already found her!”

You stayed quiet as you unzipped his jeans and Dean helped you pull them down along with his boxers by lifting of the chair over so slightly. But Gollum and the evil one crept up and slipped away with her. You straddled his legs and leaned forward whispering into his ear, “I’m not going anywhere… ever!”

You kissed him deeply and passionately making Dean struggle against his restrains. You knew he was needing to touch you just as badly as you wanted him to but that was going to have to wait. You weren’t done with him just yet.

You leaned back just as the notes to the next song began and Dean raised his brows sending you his best “really?!” expression. Lie where you are laying, don’t make a sound. You grinned at him and shrugged as you attacked his neck. Licking and sucking. His rock hard length pressing against your stomach made you shiver and moan along with him at the thought of what was to come.

You kissed and licked and sucked your way over his chest and abdomen before kneeling back down between his legs placing feather light kisses to his strong thick thighs avoiding the place where he really wanted you to touch him. He tried to thrust his hips against you but the pants around his ankles and the cuffs around his wrists make his motions very limited.

You grinned up at him and winked as the next line of the song sounded making Dean laugh. I could just taste it. Taste it. You closed your hand around his shaft. Pumping him softly putting a stop to his laughter making him groan. Your tongue dazed over his slid making him jump before sucking him into your mouth. You kept your tongue soft and your hands pressed against his hips holding him in place as you sucked him off to the sounds of the song and his moans. Giving him just a little less than he needed making him almost whine when you pulled of him with a pop just as the song ended.

The notes to the next song began but Dean no longer cared. Your eyes glistened as you stood back up watching him struggle against the cuffs, “Y/N!!” he begged for you and you sent him a sly smile as you let your bra fall to the ground along with your panties. You smiled at him as you watched his heaving chest and his darkened his. The effect you had on him was almost enough to make you come right then and there.

You moved to stand with one leg on each side of his and your eyes found his again. He wasn’t speaking but you could see him silently begging for you to fuck him but you weren’t going to. Not yet anyway. You know that I could use somebody. Someone like you.

You grabbed him in one and as you stilled yourself resting the other against his shoulder. You guided his head over your clit sending a jolt of pleasure through both your bodies and making you moan in unison before letting his cock slide along your folds and letting him slide into you just barely. You pulled off him and rubbing his head against your clit again before letting him slight just a few inches into you again. You kept torturing him and teasing him until he was begging you. “Y/N please I need you. Please!”

You weren’t sure if it was the hotness of his pleas or his delicious cock rubbing against your most sensitive area that sent you over the edge. Your orgasm took you by surprise and you cried out his name as you let yourself fall down onto him letting him fill you to the hilt sending another shock through your body.

Dean growled at the sudden contact and you felt him fight to keep himself under control as you clenched down around him. His forehead fell down against your neck and you rested your head against the back of his. You sat like that for a while panting enjoying the feel of each other before the song ended and another one began.

You began to move. To ride him to the rhythm and tones of the song. You stared into each other’s eyes as you were both reminded of the first time Dean had played you that song. The first time he had fucked you against his car and the first time he had told you he loved you.

Cause The Walls Start Shaking. The Earth Was Quaking. My Mind Was Aching. You gasped and panted into each other’s mouths. Unsure where your breath began and yours ended. Too lost in each other to really kiss.

You needed him. You needed his hands against your skin so you reached out to the table next to you and to the key. You kept riding him as you leaned forward and freed his hands of the cuffs and Dean immediately wrapped his arms around you. Running his hands up and down your back. Squeezing you and pulling you impossibly closers as you both came together with a strangle cry of the other’s name falling from your lips.

Your head fell forward resting against the crook of his neck as he lazily kissed your neck and shoulder as he tried to catch his breath, “Jesus Christ Y/N! What did I ever do to deserve you?!”

Your breathing was still heavy as you leaned back. Your hands cupped his face and you felt his rest against your hips. “You are you! I love you Dean Winchester!” You saw a honest almost shy smile creep over his lip before he kissed you tenderly. “I love you too Y/N Y/L/N!”

You smiled and let Dean hold you tight knowing you were going to be alright. He hadn’t held back with you tonight. You might still have a way to go but you had your Dean back and that was all that mattered.


End file.
